1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wallet-sized information bearing cards as might typically be carried on one's person in a wallet or purse, and it more specifically relates to such a card bearing personal medical information and able to carry a test strip within a sleeve therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Besides cash, wallet cards are probably the most common items carried in pockets, wallets and purses. The term wallet card herein will be understood to refer to all manner of identification cards, credit cards, business cards and the like, most having a length of roughly 31/2 inches and a width of roughly 2 inches. These may be constructed of card stock or cast plastic, or they may be comprised of multiple laminated stiff and/or flexible layers including any combination of paper, card stock and clear or opaque plastic. Even certain metals such as aluminum may be used in constructing some wallet cards for specialized uses. Photographs, holograms, conventionally-applied graphics, encoded magnetic strips, and text conveying personal and other information may be embedded or otherwise applied to wallet cards in ways familiar to those in the art.
However, perhaps because of their generally thin profile, wallet cards have been largely overlooked as potential receptacles for carrying other articles.